


nirgendwozeit

by Contra



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contra/pseuds/Contra
Summary: Neukreutz: August 2010. In einer Stunde startet der Flieger nach Afghanistan.
Relationships: Kevin Großkreutz/Manuel Neuer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Football Varieté - A Fic Exchange





	nirgendwozeit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natteravn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteravn/gifts).



> Geschrieben für den prompt:
> 
> "This is a five-hour-long plane ride, we’re sitting together and you’re deathly afraid of flying." Canon or normal people AU. Rating: optional.  
> Kevin's the scared one because he really does suffer from fear of flying and heights. Manuel knows how to handle this exact problem because of [insert reason here]. Bonus points if there's some sort of rivalry between them from the beginning, regardless whether the story's canon or not.
> 
> Ich hoffe, Bundeswehr zählt für dich als normal people, weil das ehrlich gesagt tatsächlich das ist, was ich mir vorstellen könnte, dass sie beide statt Fußball gemacht hätten und ich war generell ein bissssssschen liberal was den prompt angeht. Aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem.
> 
> Und ich habe nur eine seeeeeeehr vage Vorstellung von der tatsächlichen Armee, alles was ich weiß sind secondhandinfos von Soldaten mit denen ich mal was hatte, und die waren alle jetzt nicht so das Wahre. Aber ich meine hey, das war ein tumblr sign up, ich hoffe einfach mal wir sind da alle kollektiv zu linksgrünversifft für Detailwissen.

In zwei Stunden spielt der BVB.

Das ist das einzige, woran Kevin denken kann. In zwei Stunden spielt der BVB und sie haben von Gladbach dezent auf die Fresse gekriegt letzte Woche, aber gegen Stuttgart geht definitiv was, der Kader ist 1A diese Saison, endlich mal ne junge, hungrige Mannschaft, Mats und Neven haben sich richtig gefunden in der Abwehr-

und in zwei Stunden wird er schon mitten in der Luft sein (sehr, sehr weit oben, und scheiße, es gibt nen Grund warum Kevin das mit aller Kraft ausblendet)

und dann werden auf der Süd alle richtig hochgehen, Arm in Arm, singen bis die Stimme bricht

und dann – ein paar Stunden später - wird er landen, in Kabul.

Es ist sein zweiter Auslandseinsatz und immer noch komisch.

Das letzte Mal war er im Kosovo, wo der Krieg eigentlich schon vorbei ist. Afghanistan wird da anders sein.

Es bringt nichts, darüber nachzudenken.

Kevin schließt kurz die Augen, versucht betont entspannt auszusehen, so wie alle hier. Jeder steht für sich, keiner redet. Irgendwie ist allen klar, dass es momentan nicht viel zu sagen gibt.

Noch befinden sie sich in einer Übergangszone. Alle Mamas und Papas und heulenden Freundinnen und johlenden Kumpels sind draußen, schon nicht mehr erreichbar. Gefühlt Millionen Kilometer weit weg.

Und trotzdem sind sie noch in Deutschland, auf dem Militärflugplatz Köln/Wahn. Praktisch noch Zuhause.

Unauffällig guckt Kevin sich um. Neuer steht ein paar Meter entfernt mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Etwas in Kevins Magengrube bewegt sich. Vermutlich ist es Nervosität.

Er guckt weg.

Stattdessen studiert er zum fünfhundertsten Mal seinen NATO-Marschbefehl. So ein stinknormales DIN-A4 Papier, könnte eigentlich auch ein print-at-home Konzertticket sein oder ne Rechnung. Außer dass Masar-e Sharif drauf steht. Ein Ticket nach Nirgendwo. Oder vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn es eins wäre.

Das mit Neuer hat angefangen irgendwann relativ kurz nach der Grundausbildung. Sie waren bei einer der zigtausenden Fortbildungen und als die vorbei war, ging es natürlich saufen. Soldatenehre.

Da waren auch Kameraden von anderen Einheiten, unter anderem halt auch Neuer, so ein großer Blonder, Marke Deutscher Supersoldat, nur ein paar Jahre älter als Kevin und Kevin war gerade 19 damals.

Er weiß nicht mehr, warum sie sich damals in die Haare gekriegt haben. Vermutlich war es Fußball, es gibt sonst nicht sehr viele Themen, über die sie reden. Kann auch sein dass sie beide einfach nur hackedicht und frustriert waren, auf jeden Fall gab es Stress.

Sie haben sich fast geprügelt. Ein paar von den anderen sind dazwischen gegangen, „Jungs, baut keinen Scheiß jetzt.“

Und irgendwie ist Kevin dann abends allein durch die Straßen rumgetorkelt, außer dass halt Neuer auch irgendwann da war, genauso besoffen, genauso bescheuert, und da hat das alles angefangen, in irgendeiner kleinen gepflegten Stadt von der Kevin nicht mal sagen könnte ob sie in Rheinland-Pfalz lag oder in Hessen.

Danach immer mal wieder.

Er weiß noch, als er die Liste mit den Namen gesehen hat, die mit ihm nach Afghanistan gehen würden, und Neuer darauf.

Er hat sich nicht gefreut, er hatte keine Angst.

Er hat einfach nichts gefühlt, aber das Nichts hat ihn gestochen, panisch, verletzlich. Irgendwo in der Brustgegend.

Und jetzt steht der da, nur ein paar Meter entfernt, mit dem Rücken zu Kevin, als ob sie sich noch gar nicht kennen würden und sie werden die nächsten Monate miteinander verbringen, an einem Ort an dem es keine Privatsphäre gibt, aber jede Menge Sprengfallen, Maschinengewehre, Taliban

und ein Teil von Kevin hat _Schiss_

(„Auslandseinsatz ist wie nichts anderes auf der Welt,“ so hat Schmelle es ausgedrückt bevor Kevin in den Kosovo gegangen ist, Schmelle war schon mehrmals in Afghanistan, „Man hat einfach was, was verbindet. Wenn man hinkommt ist man noch ein Mensch, irgendein Typ halt, aber dann sobald man drüben ist, wird man zum Soldaten. Und dann sitzt du in irgendeinem dreckigen Sandloch stundenlang bei vierzig Grad und guckst dir den Typen neben dir an, und vielleicht kannst du den nicht mal leiden, vielleicht ist der `n Arsch – oder sogar Schalker... und dann fangen die Taliban auf einmal an zu ballern und du guckst dem ins Gesicht und weißt, vielleicht ist das der letzte Mensch, den du je siehst in deinem Leben und dann denkst du, ich würde sterben für den.“)

und er denkt an Neuer bei der Fortbildung über USBV-Demontage, beziehungsweise danach, in dem Hotelzimmer, dass sie heimlich gemietet haben und in bar bezahlt, meilenweise blondbehaarte Muskeln, Baggerschaufelhände, heimlich, _schwuchtelig-_

("Alter, Schmelle" hat Kevin damals geantwortet und gelacht weil es so eine merkwürdige Situation war, Schmelle in diesem ernsten Ton - _Schmelle_ \- und weil er gedacht hat, scheiße, es kann ernsthaft sein, dass ich-

"wehe, du stirbst für nen Schalker. Vergiss es, dann grab ich dich aus und töte dich nochmal."

Und dann haben sie beide gelacht, weil man das so macht beim Bund, man macht Witze und denkt nicht drüber nach und man steigt in nen Flieger nach Afghanistan und denkt nicht drüber nach und manchmal denkt man doch, aber Schmelle hat auch gesagt, daran sterben die meisten.)

In anderthalb Stunden spielt der BVB.

Das komischste am Soldatendasein ist, es besteht aus Jahrhunderten Warten und dann ganz plötzlich, fast schon unerwartet, ein paar Momenten Aktion. So wartet Kevin eine halbe Ewigkeit schweigend am Flughafen und dann steht Neuer auf einmal vor ihm, ganz entspannt, so wie immer, nickt und sagt „Großkreutz.“

Kevin nickt zurück, ganz automatisch. Neuer nennt ihn nur Kevin wenn sie ficken. Und selbst dann vermutlich nur, weil Großkreutz scheiße klingt, wenn man’s beim Vögeln ruft.

Sein Bauch fühlt sich an als wäre er voll Stacheldraht.

Dann sagt keiner mehr was von ihnen, sie haben sowieso die Stille irgendwie gestört, bis einer vom Einsatzgruppenführungskommando kommt und eine nichtssagende Rede hält über die freiheitlich-demokratische Grundordnung, und wie man sie am Hindukusch verteidigt.

Kevin hört nur mit einem viertel Ohr zu. Neuer sieht immer noch so gechillt aus, Kevin weiß gar nicht, ob das sein erstes Mal Auslandseinsatz ist, also richtiger, nicht irgendeine Truppenübung. Über sowas haben sie nie geredet. Neuer ist Schalker, so viel weiß er. Sonst eigentlich nichts.

In einer Stunde spielt der BVB und sie steigen in den Flieger.

So eine graue hässliche kleine Luftwaffenmaschine, wo’s keine netten Stewardessen gibt oder Onboard-Entertainment, sondern nur die unbequemsten Polyestersitze, die die Menschheit je gesehen hat und stundenlang nichts zu tun.

Die Gruppenführer fliegen ja auch mit, man kann also nicht mal saufen.

Kevin _hasst_ fliegen. Er setzt sich ganz nach hinten ans Fenster und versucht krampfhaft, an was anderes zu denken.

Es fließt alles zusammen, die vage Idee von Afghanistan, die er hat, Wüste und Bombenanschläge und Barackenlager und endlos blauer Himmel, blauer Himmel, _Höhe,_ so unglaublich viel verdammte Höhe durch die man mit Mordsgeschwindigkeit fliegt, ein endlos weiter Weg nach unten, nichts als endloses, ewiges blau, Neuer-

es wird alles eins. Die Süd füllt sich jetzt langsam. Kevin kann es sich vorstellen. Irgendwer ist vermutlich schon am Singen, oder trägt grad die Banner rein, freut sich aufs Spiel. Er schließt die Augen und fast kann er den Rasen des Spielfelds sehen. Daran versucht er sich festzuhalten.

„Alles okay bei dir?“

Er schreckt zusammen. Neuer hat sich auf den Sitz neben ihm gesetzt. Immer noch so verdammt ruhig, als wäre das der Partyflieger nach Mallorca, nur halt zwei Sitze in einer Reihe statt drei, nur halt Camo statt Bermudashorts.

Kevin nickt.

„Dein erster Auslandseinsatz?“ Neuer klingt- _mitfühlend_ und das ist neu.

Es ist ja nicht so, als ob sie Freunde wären. Kevin muss an die Schulung in Rostock denken, wo er am nächsten Morgen so einen Kater hatte, dass er ernsthaft dachte er würde umfallen. Damals hat Neuer nur gelacht. Und ist dann, wie immer, gegangen.

Sie hatten nicht mal Handynummern ausgetauscht. Sie hätten sich auch nicht angerufen. Was hätten sie denn auch gesagt?

„Zweiter,“ presst Kevin raus, will jetzt keine Lektion zum Thema wie es ist, Soldat zu sein, weiß er doch alles selber. „Bin einfach kein Fan vom Fliegen.“

Und genau in dem Moment rollt natürlich die Maschine los.

Neuer grinst. Es sieht nicht gemein aus, eher so als ob er keine Ahnung hat, was er sonst machen soll, und das Flugzeug hebt ab, ruckelig, schüttelig, Kevins Magen macht zwei Rollen in jede Richtung.

Entweder guckt er jetzt aus dem Fenster und kriegt einen Panikanfall oder er guckt Neuer an.

„Hey,“ sagt der, die Maschine dröhnt so laut, anders als bei zivilen Fliegern hat Geräuschisolation hier keine Priorität, aber Kevin macht es nichts aus, dass außer ihm niemand diesen Ton von Neuer hört, der so weich klingt, und von dem Kevin sich manchmal einredet, dass er vergisst, wie er sich anhört mitten in der Nacht.

„Ist es weil du Angst hast, abzustürzen?“

Kevin schüttelt den Kopf. Das ist es nicht, nicht wirklich. Es ist eher, dass er keine _Kontrolle_ darüber hat, ob er abstürzt, dass er keine Wahl mehr hat außer in dieser kleinen Blechdose zu hocken und darauf zu warten, dass es irgendwann vorbei ist.

Eigentlich hatte sich Kevin vorgenommen, cool und tough zu sein, damit keiner denkt, er wäre ein Weichei. Aber jetzt denkt er, er muss gleich kotzen.

„Du musst an was anderes denken,“ sagt Neuer (Kevin denkt an ihn, nackt unter der Dusche in Stuttgart, es ist komisch, wieviel er ihn kennt, dafür dass das gerade durchaus eine der längsten Unterhaltungen, die sie je am Stück hatten, sein könnte). Er lacht. „Ihr spielt heute in Stuttgart, oder? Was meinst du, wie hoch machen die euch fertig?“

„Wir gewinnen 3-0“ antwortet Kevin. „Uns kriegt dieses Jahr keiner. Da ist sogar die Meisterschaft drin.“

„Ja klar,“ Neuer grinst, „träum weiter. Vermutlich seit ihr Ende der Saison wieder bankrott.“

Es fühlt sich so vertraut an, über Fußball zu streiten, normales pott-hässliches Dortmund gegen Schalke, bis sie es irgendwann mit einem halbherzigen Grinsen beide leid sind und sich auf ein stilles Unentschieden einigen.

Wenigstens hat es Kevin abgelenkt vom Druck auf seinen Ohren, vom Druck auf seiner Brust und sie lehnen sich beide zurück so gut es eben geht.

„Es wird schon irgendwie,“ sagt Kevin. Er weiß selber nicht so genau, was er jetzt eigentlich meint.

Es ist etwas zwischen ihnen, das der Anfang einer guten Freundschaft sein kann und gleichzeitig etwas anderes, etwas das noch fremd ist, obwohl sie es schon seit Jahren kennen.

Neuer muss es auch merken, denn unauffällig, verdeckt von der Uniformjacke, die er mittlerweile ausgezogen hat, legt er seine Hand auf Kevins Unterarm.

In ein paar Stunden werden sie in Kabul landen, wird die Realität zurückkommen in aller ihrer dreckigen Härte, aber jetzt, in diesem Moment, sind sie außerhalb jeder Zeit.

Und ganz weit weg, zuhause, pfeift der Schiedsrichter im Westfalenstadion an.


End file.
